Do You Realize
by Aubrey Enox
Summary: Flaming Lips-Do You Realize. Some thoughts on the infamous spa incident. Sorta mentions their bare shoulders, so I upped the reading age. Like it matters. Hope it works for you. thanks for caring.


Do You Realize?

What Natalia and Olivia were thinking about during the spa retreat, you know, the one with all the skin action? It kind of gets racy maybe. Title is from The Flaming Lips- Do You Realize? P&G, Telenext, CBS etc, own Natalia and Olivia, not me.

Natalia stared at the contents of her over-packed suitcase, eyebrows knit together in worry, bottom lip held between her teeth. She sighed slowly. _Maybe I didn't pack the right things._

"Can you believe Blake?!" Olivia said, cutting into Natalia's thoughts as she crossed the room and flopped onto the bed, Natalia's suitcase bouncing on the bed. "She just…_invites _herself to our getaway…" _She just _invites _herself into my chance to get in better with you._

"Well, maybe she's lonely." Natalia offered, her eyes roaming over the length of Olivia's dramatically thrown body on the bedspread. "Not everybody has someone to go on trips with…"

Olivia sighed and turned her head towards Natalia as she stood akimbo at the foot of the bed. "You're right. She coulda brought Frank." _Oh, too soon._

Natalia's shoulders slumped at the mention of Frank's name, the color draining from her face. "Olivia…"

Olivia sat up at the intonation in Natalia's voice. "Well, what do you want me to say? The whole point of this trip was to talk to _each other,_ not to Blake…" _Maybe get you a little drunk…_

"Maybe she'll say something that could help us talk to each other better." Natalia offered with a shrug. "Couldn't hurt right?"

Olivia sighed and gave Natalia a tight lipped smile. "Right." she said with a nod as she pushed up out of bed and crossed to her own bags to root around for a change of clothes. "You're right. Maybe we'll learn something from this." She went into the bathroom, leaving Natalia alone in the bedroom to mull over her own outfit.

"So you're telling me that we have to _nude_ for this?" Natalia gawked at Olivia, her brown eyes wide with shock as they walked towards the elevator.

"Its deep tissue, how do you think they'll get to the tissue?"

"I've gotten massages just fine with clothes on." Natalia replied, stopping in her tracks.

Olivia turned on her heel and approached Natalia, hands held out to her. "Natalia, its fine, trust me. Would I drag you to do something that wasn't going to be a great experience?" She held Natalia's eyes intently with her own as she held Natalia's hands. "Trust me, if you hate it, tell me and we'll do something else. There are plenty of other things to do."

The left side of Natalia's mouth crooked to the right as she let Olivia's words sink in. She sighed and squared her shoulders. "Okay. Spa weekend, this is the spa treatment." She smiled.

"That's a girl." Olivia replied, smiling back and nudging Natalia with her elbow.

The small space was filled with the smell of aromatic candles and oils. Natalia's heart began to race as she saw the twin tables laid out in the center of the room. Olivia's eyebrows raised in amusement at the sight of Natalia's discomfort. "You'll be fine." she urged, helping herself to the left table.

"Mhm." Natalia replied, as she crossed to the other table and watched Olivia step behind the Chinese screen to change into the plush white robe that she brought down with her. Her heart hammered faster as she did the same thing, hoping her panic didn't show. She counted backwards from ten and reminded herself that the entire purpose of their weekend away was to see where this was heading, to get comfortable with each other now that the can of worms was opened and to get closer than they already were to one another. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly through her mouth. _This isn't going to be terrible, she's not the one giving me the massage…as nice as that sounds._ She snuggled into her robe and peered around the edge of the curtain, her heart stopping at the sight of Olivia with her bare shoulders exposed, stretched out on the table, arms cradling her head. Natalia hid behind the curtain again and bit her bottom lip. She heard the sound of slippers as Blake entered the room and greeted Olivia louder than the room necessitated.

"Where's Natalia?" Blake asked, with disappointed tone in her voice as she looked around the small room. "I thought we were having a girl's day?"

"I think she's getting changed…" Olivia replied sourly, glancing over her shoulder. _WE were, you just kinda showed up._ "Hey, Natalia…?" she called, propping herself up on her elbows as if she could see through the curtain.

Natalia emerged from behind the changing curtain, her face a bright pink as she wrapped the robe tighter around under her armpits.

"Thought we were gonna have to launch a search and rescue for you." Olivia quipped as she watched Natalia lay on the table, her eyes taking in the sight of a very nervous Natalia. _Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you._

"No, I'm fine." she replied quietly, a smile creeping across her face.

Blake was virtually invisible to the two of them as they gazed at each other.

_I've seen you worse before, but for some reason, all of this skin is just a little more than I can handle. I think the air was sucked out of the room. Is it hot in here?_ Natalia eased herself onto the massage table, trying to steady her breathing as Olivia eyed her, making her feel like they were the only people in the room. She heard Blake say her name but didn't respond immediately. Then she heard Blake say Frank's name as she repeated the question.

Olivia lay on her stomach, her arms folded up under her chin as she listened to Blake babble on and on. She let out a deep sigh and avoided Natalia's gaze. She stared ahead of her.

"So, you're really not going to marry Frank?" Blake asked, the question drawing Natalia's gaze away from Olivia's exposed back. Olivia closed her eyes and hummed to herself as she heard Natalia shift her position on her left side to talk to Blake. She gave a heavy sigh as she weighed her words carefully.

"Frank is a wonderful man." Natalia replied, occasionally glancing at Olivia to gauge her annoyance level. _I'm sorry._

"Yes, yes he is." Blake agreed with a nod.

"But he deserves someone who really loves him with all their heart." Natalia said, her eyes on Olivia again. _I can't do that with my heart being in your hands._

"And you don't?"

"No, not like I should." Natalia replied solemnly picking at a thread on her towel. _Can't you just drop it already? _

Olivia exhaled slowly and casually glanced over at Natalia as she lay on her side, head propped up on the palm of her left hand. Her eyes trailed the expanse of her shoulders. _You dress like a nun and that's sort of a waste, but I can appreciate your modesty._ Blake sat flipping casually through a magazine, one leg crossed over the other and bopping as she politely continued to interrogate Natalia.

"Unless it's cold feet." Blake offered.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly as she caught Natalia trying to indulge Blake. _Blake. Really. It's none of your damn business, she's not going to tell you what happened._ She rested her head in her arms, staring ahead of her as Natalia spoke to Blake but not hearing the words. _Go away Blake_ slowly drummed away in her skull to the beat of her heart threatening to form into a verbal command. She focused on a spot on the wall, trying to figure out what put it there and how hard Natalia would've scrubbed at it had it been on the wall in the farmhouse.

Natalia lay on her side, staring at Olivia as she stared into space, her eyes silently pleading for her to look at her for a moment. _I'm doing the best I can to change the subject. I can't help it if she's fixated. _"Has that ever happened to you?" she asked Blake, glancing at her before returning her gaze to Olivia.

"Yes. It has, but then again, I also got it right once. When it's right, you know." Blake said dreamily staring into space with a heavy sigh.

Natalia studied Olivia intently, hoping that Blake's words were reaching her, wherever she was. She smiled to herself as she watched the left side of Olivia's face quirk into a smile. _Is it right for you? It has to be, otherwise you wouldn't have that smirk on your face._ She tucked her arm under her head, dreamily staring at Olivia as Blake turned her sights on her. She studied the way Olivia was trying to concentrate on relaxation and not Blake's game of 20 questions. _It's adorable seeing you blush and trying to keep your cool._

"What about you Olivia?"

Olivia's Zen-like calm broke at the mention of her name, her head popping up as though she had been electrocuted. "Wh…"

"I haven't seen you out with anybody. Are you seeing anybody right now?" Blake prodded.

"I'm not really looking." she replied, turning her head towards Blake, unaware that a blushing Natalia was staring at her as she answered. _BUT_ _I am seeing myself kicking your ass. _Natalia gave her a tight lipped smile, her head braced in the palm of her left hand. Olivia held her gaze intently, telling her everything she could with her sea green eyes that she couldn't say because of a mixture of fear and of Blake's presence. Natalia's deep brown eyes reflected everything back. _You have no idea the things I want to do to you and I don't even know what most of what it is that I want to do to you is called. You've got the softest hands, you're so delicate. It's enchanting the way you're trying to hide the little butterflies around your head._ She ignored Blake as she stared at Natalia, the corners of her mouth tugged by invisible strings into a shy smile. _Your eyes light up when you have a genuine smile and you blush so easily. I kinda like knowing that it's my fault you're so nervous._

"You'll find somebody, you always do." she said off handedly, flipping through the magazine again, unaware of the deep eye contact between the two of them. "Man. This is so much fun, I haven't had a girls' night in forever." she sighed.

Natalia blushed as her eyes caught Olivia's again, her smile never leaving her face. _You really don't wear enough things that show off your shoulders._

Olivia smirked mischievously and gestured to the door with her eyebrows. _I'm pretty sure I can give you a great massage back in the suite. _A deep red blush crossed Natalia's face as she turned her head slightly, trying to focus on something other than the suggestive expression on Olivia's face.

Natalia watched Olivia as she buried her head in her arms, a low chuckle reverberating through her body. She watched the laugh rumble through her body, the way her shoulders bobbed as she laughed into her forearms to herself. Her eyes moved slowly down Olivia's back, taking in the muscle tone of her shoulders before they tapered into strong back muscles and the small of her back. She felt a flush in her body as she thought about touching her the same way her eyes did, slowly, leaving a trail of fire in the wake of her curious fingertips. She felt her temperature rising at the thought of Olivia shivering and staying completely still as she ran her fingers along her spine. She ran the tip of her tongue along the bottom of her lip, moistening it as she watched Olivia come up for air, her head tilting in her direction, and the traces of a smile still on her lips. Her eyes darkened as Olivia's eyes caught hers; she felt very drunk and heavy all of a sudden. _I think she knows what she's doing to me._

"Well ladies, it's been fun but I have to get a mud wrap in about five minutes." Blake said suddenly standing up, her voice smashing the eye contact. "Enjoy the massage!"

"See you…" they breathed heavily in unison as Blake left the room, the picture of oblivious.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and pulled a face. "Wow." she said, rolling onto her right side to face Natalia. She rested her head on the crook of her arm, watching Natalia's skin tone even out. "_That_ was interesting."

Natalia nodded absently. Her mind wandered again as she stared at Olivia, wrapped in her towel lay on table, a smirk on her full lips. Natalia thought about the last time Olivia had been on a bed, sedated, those lips tempting her. _I thought I was going to lose you. I wanted you to know how deep in my heart you are, the only way I could show you was with a kiss._ _I was so close to you. I kissed your forehead, you didn't budge. I knew that if I kissed you, if I felt your lips against mine, I knew I would feel that spark, something jump starting. Feeling that spark like when you ambushed me in the living room. You were there sedated, just, waiting. Like Sleeping Beauty, waiting for me to kiss you back to life. I felt your heartbeat, you were safe and Rick assured me that you were fine but I was so scared to lose you because I love you and I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you. I was so scared to kiss you, even if it just felt like the right thing to do._ She didn't know that Olivia was already awake, waiting, wanting her to kiss her but Olivia feared the worst and opened her eyes. _I always think about you in a way that I didn't know I could think about anyone, but I had an idea and I have some ideas with this_. She felt a shiver run up her spine, sparking a fire in her body.

Olivia watched a range of emotions flicker across Natalia's features. She was thinking about something and she wondered whether she was thinking the same thing she was thinking and if they were on the same page. She felt her heart flutter at the idea of the two of them sharing ideas and comparing notes. _For someone so sweet, innocent and virginal you always seem to have a bit of a devil in you. I like it way more than I have any right to but I feel entitled. Cautious but entitled._

The massages were relaxing to say the least. Olivia purred as her masseuse manipulated the knots in her shoulder blades like she was made of putty, kneading between the muscles slowly. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, her senses on fire. She heard a low moan escape from Natalia's lips and her heart immediately began to race. She hazarded a glance in Natalia's direction and felt her breath catch in her throat. Natalia's eyes were closed but she was facing her as the masseuse worked her hands across her lower back, her fists balled up and moving slowly into her muscle. Olivia watched the masseuse's hands open and she rubbed her palms together before placing them against her back, moving them up and down slowly, digging the heel into her back. She imagined that she was giving Natalia that massage. She shivered slightly and buried her face in her forearms, blushing furiously.

Natalia shivered as she folded her clothes behind the curtain. She felt too relaxed to put her jeans back on and snuggled into her robe. She sat in the chair Blake had been sitting in an hour before, watching Olivia as she tightened the belt of her robe around her waist. She noticed a significant difference in Olivia's demeanor; she seemed lighter and brighter somehow as if the massage had been more than just a relaxing experience but also a release. She watched as she adjusted her ponytail, a smirk crossing her lips as Olivia's eyebrows knotted together in concentration. She sucked her teeth as the knot fell out. Chuckling, Natalia stood up and took the hair tie out of Olivia's fingers. "Mind if I help?" she asked, running her fingers though Olivia's hair as she gathered it into a ponytail. She tied up Olivia's hair expertly and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "All done."

"Thanks." Olivia blushed, suppressing a smile. "Was it good for you?" she asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of the robe as she walked towards the door.

"What?" Natalia asked shocked, her face pinked at the question.

"The massage. Was it good for you?" _You are too cute when you're caught off guard._

"Oh. Yes…" Natalia replied, the blush creeping across her features again. "You look so relaxed…"

"That's because I am. Aren't you glad you did this?"

"Yes, I am." Natalia admitted as they walked slowly towards the elevator, her eyes taking in the sight of a refreshed Olivia, marveling at how beautiful she really was. She watched the way Olivia moved, she was ambling casually instead of the strut she usually had. _I think you know I watch you sometimes. All the time. _

"Well. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Olivia said, pressing for the elevator and leaning against the wall.

"I'm glad we did this, actually…" Natalia said, squinting at the carpet, cradling her clothes to her chest. "It's been eye opening."

Olivia nodded as the elevator doors slid open noiselessly. She waved Natalia ahead of her, stealing a glance at Natalia's rear. She pressed the button for their floor and leaned on her right shoulder against the wall of the elevator. "That's why we needed this vacation, you know? To escape, breathe, relax and process everything and learn how to be around each other…" Olivia said a small smile on her face.

"I'm pretty comfortable around you."

"Good. I wouldn't want things to change."

"I think they can only get better." Natalia beamed at Olivia, clutching her clothes to her chest.

"That works." Olivia's face lit up with a smile.


End file.
